A heat dissipation module equipped with a centrifugal fan is used in most notebook computers as their system coolers. The heat dissipation module includes a centrifugal fan, a heat pipe and a heat dissipation fin array. A first end of the heat pipe is in contact with a heat source, e.g., a CPU, while a second opposite end of the heat pipe is connected with the heat dissipation fin array, thereby transferring heat from the heat source to the heat dissipation fin array. The heat dissipation fin array is fastened to an air outlet of the centrifugal fan. When an impeller of the centrifugal fan rotates, airflows carry the heat on the heat dissipation fin array out of the notebook computer.
However, the notebook computers are designed to be thin and compact, the dissipation modules inside them are also designed to be thinner. The heat dissipation fin array of the heat dissipation module cannot effectively take away the heat and its temperature is thus raised. The adjacent enclosure surface temperature is also elevated and causes a user discomfort.